Many developing young children do not eat large meals, but instead, frequently snack or eat small meals throughout the day. However, young children may not always have the coordination and motor skills to neatly eat and carry a snack. In order to overcome this problem, many snackers (snack containers) with flexible lids have been introduced. The lids can retain food within a container while also allowing a child to access the food when he or she desires a snack. This solution keeps the majority of a snack contained, as well as protected, while still allowing the child to hold the entire snack.
Further, many snackers have included handles to allow a child to easily carry or tote a snacker along wherever he or she goes. However, many of these handles serve as obstacles when a child is attempting to access snacks stored in the snacker. These handles may also prevent a snacker from sitting flat on a support surface when a child wants to put the snacker down on a support surface. Thus, a snacker, or any receptacle for food or drink, with a repositionable handle is desired.